Rivals of Aether Wiki talk:Request for adminship
Just two questions: - How many Admins can/will there be? - What do Admins do? I'm still a little new to wikis, but I'd like to become an Admin if I can. SevenSlab (talk) 01:39, October 1, 2015 (UTC)SevenSlab SevenSlab, there can be an unlimited amount of admins and to become one you must be promoted by a bureaucrat or request it on community central. Admins are wiki contributers that have been granted the ability to perform special actions and are expected to be active and helpful to the others editors. Some rights admins are given include. #Being able to delete or undelete pages and deleting and undeleting images. (we have two pages needing to be deleted.) #Lock pages so they can't be edited by non-administrators, mostly to keep order and prevent vandalism. #Blocking users. #Creating chatrooms For more information on admin rights click here . Also if your interested in adopting a wiki please check out the guidelines on this page . If you have any more question please dont hesitate to ask me. Honorable Sir. Pugsley 02:31, October 1, 2015 (UTC) my fcking god I just realized the current "admin" is basically non-existent and added absolutely nothing to the wiki, all he did was steal the domain name... congratulations to him.. the first thing the new admin will need to do is organize the wiki Krucho (talk) 11:54, October 8, 2015 (UTC) IMPORTANT REMINDER: Just wanted to let you guys now this is the last day for entering the conversation for adoption for the wiki. Please read over the adoption guidelines, discuss it with us if you would like and just remember to sign you're name if you will attempt to adopt. DEADLINE: The deadline is to be set to 5:00pm mountain time tommorow. After that we will begin to discuss the person who wil adopt. Thanks! Honorable Sir. Pugsley 00:12, October 15, 2015 (UTC) This was a tough one but im going to vote Mr.Prozac to adopt as he has been active for quite a while now. Honorable Sir. Pugsley 00:20, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks :3 And I definitely nominate you. You were active even before I was, and you're still making consistent edits. Also, you're expanding the wikia with new pages, not just adding to what's already here. You've definitely taken charge, even with who should adopt the wikia. And Krucho has been making edits real consitently, so he's got to be considered, at least for adminship. Mr.Prozac (talk) 00:51, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :So Pugsley got more edits than all the other members combined, I think? That's pretty good, Pugsley for president. Krucho (talk) 01:23, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Okay. The deadline is over and I was chosen to adopt so I will update me adoption request and send it to Wendy. Honorable Sir. Pugsley 23:45, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Alright, good luck. You deserve the adoption, and I know you'll do a great job. Also, make the chatroom like, as soon as you become admin. (I know it'll take some time before the request goes through and all that though). Soon this wikia will REALLY get started. It's nice watching it grow, little by little. Mr.Prozac (talk) 23:50, October 17, 2015 (UTC)